Recently, along with the rapid development of the semiconductor technology, portable electronic products and flat-panel display devices have been widely used. Thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal displays have been gradually become standard output devices for various electronic products due to advantages such as low operating voltage, being free of radiation, low weight and small volume. Along with increasing integration degree of a display device such as a mobile phone and a flat-panel computer, their thicknesses become smaller and smaller. In addition, a single-core central processing unit (CPU) has been replaced with a multi-core CPU, resulting in increasing power consumption of a system. In the market, there is an increasing demand on a battery life for the mobile phone and the flat-panel computer. Hence, there is an urgent need for system manufacturers and panel manufacturers to reduce the power consumption of the display device.
There are various display panels nowadays, e.g., liquid crystal display panels, light-emitting diode (LED) display panels and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels. A gate driving signal and a data driving signal need to be applied to each kind of the above mentioned display panels through a gate driver IC and a data driver IC, so as to drive the display panel to display an image.
In order to drive the display panel, usually multiple driver ICs are arranged at a non-display region of the display panel, and each driver IC corresponds to multiple signal transmission lines at a display region. Taking the liquid crystal display panel as an example, the signal transmission lines are data lines or gate lines, and the driver ICs are configured to apply data driving signals to the data lines or apply gate driving signals to the gate lines.